American Heir
by jessiline
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts. How does Draco know her? Theres a special bond between them they have to break. R FOR LATER CHAPTERS PLEASE R/R!


A/N: This takes place in Hermione, Harry, Ron etc's 6th year. I OWN NOTHING  
  
"Talia! E'merione! It iz time to zet up! You will be late for you're train ride to O'gwarts!" Talia's mother said as she opened the drapes letting the sunlight pour into the room. That summer Hermione had stayed at her half cousin's house. She was an american, pureblood, and had gotten expelled from her last school. Talia was going to be going to Hogwart's for the last two years of school. Today was September first and they would be leaving for King's Cross in exactly two hours.  
  
The summer had definitely done Hermione good because she had developed a very nice figure. She had nice curves in just the right places and two very large round breasts. Her cousin looked completely different from Hermione. Hermione having shoulder length messy brown hair, quite short, and a tad bit on the pudgy side (which she lost all the extra weight that summer.), and caramel coloured brown eyes. Her cousin had long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her waist (she had gotten it from her great grandmother who was a veela and her mother was french), bright blue eyes, and a very slim figure. Talia had developed more then Hermione but she was a lot skinnier and more muscular.  
  
The two girls got out of bed and got dressed. "`Mione! You're not wearing zat are you?!" Talia said, she had inherited a bit of her mother's accent but she tried to hide it most of the time. "What do you mean?" Hermione said as she looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. "Borrow zomething of mine alright?" Talia said as she pulled out a khaki skirt and a black tank top. "You know, you sound so funny when you talk with ze accent!" Hermione said mocking her cousin. Talia threw a pillow at her and handed Hermione the clothes. She went into the bathroom and Talia walked into her closet searching for something to wear. She had decided on wearing her favorite low rider hip-huggers, with a pink tank top that revealed quite a bit of her cleavage. Talia walked out of her closet and Hermione was in the mirror doing her hair.  
  
"`Mione! Just use a straightening charm for christ sake!" Talia spat out as she through her hair up into a messy bun. Hermione mumbled something under her breath and pointed her wand, her hair was pin straight. "Ah, now for accessories. One must always be accesorised!" Talia said giggling and walking over to her jewelry box.  
  
She pulled out a silver chain that had a glowing blue rock on the end of it. Talia had gotten it when she was only a baby, it glowed blue when she was calm, green when she was angry, and many other colors. It had the words La Beauté Se trouve En dedans carved into it. Next she put on her mothers old necklace from Beauxbatons school. It was a chain which had two silver wands and each bearing three stars. Next she put on four silver braclets on her right wrist and a ring that looked like it was holding a fairy on her left hand. She turned around and Hermione had put on a necklace that Talia had given her and a gold braclet.  
  
"I guess we should pack?" Talia said as she began collecting her things. She waved her hand and all of her belongings floated into her trunk. She could do very powerful magic without using a wand. She had inherited it from her dad (who died when she was 9), only her parents, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore, and someone else knew about it. After the two girls were packed they walked downstairs to her mother. Obviously they couldn't drive there and even though Talia could apparate (age differences in america) they were going to use floo powder. Talia kissed her mother goodbye and the two girls grabbed a handful of floo powder.  
  
"Talia, you better be good! And zon't forget to write to me whenever zou can! I will send your trunks right behind zou!" Her mom said waving. Hermione stepped into the fireplace first, dropped the powder and said "King's Cross Station." and she was gone. Talia stepped in, waved to her mother and did the same as Hermione. She closed her eyes and finally felt the ground beneath our feet and she stepped out of the fireplace. "`Mione, where are we?" Talia asked as she brushed off the soot from her clothes. "Er — I think we're in a broom closet?" Hermione said a bit confused. Their trunks, Hermione's cat in it's cage, and Talia's snake, shot out of the fireplace and the two girls grabbed them and exited the room.  
  
The two girls walked out of the closet and made their way to platform 9 and 10. They had gotten two trollies on the way there and had put all their belongings on them. "Talia all you have to do is get a running start and run right into the brick wall right there. You go first I promise I'll be right behind you." Hermione said looking at the nervous face on her cousin. Talia nodded and ran right into the wall with her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw a bright red train in front of her. She gasped, amazed at the train while Hermione came through the barrier right after her. She finally snapped back to reality when Hermione screamed something.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Oh it's so nice to see you again!" Hermione yelled as she ran up to the two boys and hugged them. So this must be the oh so great Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Talia thought as she wheeled her trolly over to Hermionie. "Guys, this is my cousin Talia. She's going to attend Hogwarts for the next two years with us." Hermione said as Talia smiled at the two boys. They were staring at her, each thinking she was very beautiful.  
  
"Let me guess, you must be `Arry - I mean Harry Potter?" She said as she put out her hand and shook his. She glanced at his scar but made no note to it. "Ron Weasley." said the boy with the red hair as he shook Talia's hand. The train blew it's whistle and the four made their way up to the train. Out of know where Talia's trunk burst open and her books flew everywhere. Hermione bent down to help her pick them up, but Talia stopped her. "No it's ok. Zou guys can go I'll catch up with you." Talia said as she waved to Hermione. She hated how her accent just popped into her sentences whenever it wanted too.  
  
"Do you mind hurrying up? You know we are waiting to get on the train." Said a cold voice. Talia turned around to see a tall blonde boy with grey eyes standing there impaitently. He was very handsome.  
  
Draco looked at the girl and thought *Who was she? He'd never seen her before.* He looked her up and down and thought she was very pretty, and yet she seemed familiar. "Gee, zomeone - I mean someone is impatient. Can't zoe - ah I mean you walk around me?" She said as she continued to pick up her things. He seemed so familiar to her, like she had met him before. Then it struck her, he was Narcissa's son Drake-no-Draco. Narcissa and her mother had been best friends for a while before her father died.  
  
"What don't you know how to talk properly?" Draco sneered as a smirk appeared on his face. The train blew it's whistle once more and Talia knew she wouldn't be able to collect all her things in time. So she waved her hand and all of her things flew into her trunk. Draco had a very surprised look on his face. "Yes I know how to talk you git. I have an accent sometimes and it slips in. What you've never seen anyone use wandless magic?" She questioned him as she lifted her trunk onto the trolly, placing her snake on top of it. She began to get onto the train when she turned around and looked into his cold grey eyes. "Do tell Narcissa I said hello will you?" She said, continuing walking leaving a very confused Draco behind her. She finally found Hermione, Harry, and Ron sitting in a compartment with a young red head girl. She walked in and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"This is my cousin" Hermione said as she poked her head out of 'Hogwarts a History'. "Hello, Talia Stanson." She said as she shook the girls hand. "Ginny Weasley." The girl replied. The train ride was passing by very fast as the four people explained to Talia about the houses, and the sorting hat when the compartment door slid open. In walked the boy that Talia had talked to with two beastly looking boys standing on each side of him.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty, the two Weasel's, and the mudblood." Draco sneered. "Get out Malfoy." Ginny said firmly and Draco didn't budge. Talia stood up and looked at his cold grey eyes. "Didn't you hear her Draco? She said get out." Talia said as Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks. "Did you just call my cousin a mudblood?" Talia asked angerly, as her necklace started to glow an emerald green colour. "So the mudblood's you're cousin is she? Tsk Tsk Granger, bringing another filthy mudblood into the school." Draco said as a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Talia's necklace became a very bright green and Hermione grabbed Talia's arm. "Talia don't. He's not worth it." Hermione said trying to drag her cousin back. Talia ripped her hand out of Hermione's grip and took another step toward Draco who stepped back. "For one, `Mione is not a mudblood. Two I'm a pureblood witch. Apparently you don't remember me do you Draco?" She questioned him as she grinned. He had a very confused and nervous look on his face and indeed did not remember her. When Talia was little her family and his were very close and she and Draco were quite close. Until her father had died. "No you don't do you? Maybe the name Stanson rings a bell?" She said and a look of horror appeared on his face. After her father died, Draco's father had been accused of helping with his death. Talia had caused Draco a lot of pain when they were together. He still had small scar right above his left eyebrow where she had scratched him.  
  
"Oh yes now you remember don't you?" She sneered as he took another step back. "You stay away from me." He spat out as he yet again took a step back. Her necklace started to glow a bright crimson colour and she spoke again. "Ah, and yet I still do `ave - I mean have a couple of words to say to Lucius. As for you it wasn't you're fault was it?" She said as she took another step toward him but this time he didn't move. "You and I both know my father had nothing to do with it. You're father wasn't smart enough to fight for himself!" Draco sneered out, he had struck a nerve because Talia became furious. She slapped him across the face and began yelling.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER DO YOU HEAR ME!" She screamed making Ginny and Harry jump a little. Draco and his two friends walked out of the compartment cursing and Talia turned around. "Talia that was bloody brilliant!" Hermione squeaked out as a grin appeared on her face. "But how do you know his family?" Harry questioned her as the train stopped and the five stood up "Oh, our two families used to be very close before -- my father died." She said as they exited the train.   
  
** That's it! Sorry it's very short I know! But the next chapters will be better I PROMISE! Please Review! thanks!! ** 


End file.
